Upper torso garments, such as, brassieres generally and sports bras in particular have a torso encircling band that is knitted at or attached to the lower edge of the brassiere to provide stability and additional support to the wearer. Such bands also are knitted at or attached to the upper edge of lower torso undergarments, such as briefs, to function as a waist band. One known way to form a chest band or waist band is to knit a turned welt during the process of knitting the fabric tube. An alternative method is to stitch an elastomeric band to the bottom edge of the brassiere, or the top edge of the brief, around the entire periphery; this additional step requires additional labor and increases costs. The resulting band tends to be relatively bulky and thick, and, therefore more visible and less comfortable when worn.